Character pages
The following is a guide for the layout of character pages. Note the orange text gives a description of what goes in each section. Where possible, supply the coding: source goes here alongside text as to where a piece of information came from (volume, chapter, page, translation...) for quick referencing as well as validation of information. This information will show up where the is placed. ---- Simple input : : History : During the story (Arcs) : Personality : Physical description : Outfits : Powers & Abilities : Weapons : Manhwa vs. Novel : Quotes : Trivia : Media appearances : References : ---- Character pages should be started with a Character infobox. Then a brief encyclopedic description of a character should be written. This brief description should start with (Translation|'PAGENAME'|Korean Script|Literal Meaning), then go on to describe who the character is and what they are to the story. This should be brief and without too much specifications. History What the character did before the Storyline began. If the character does not have any real known history as to what they did before they came into the series, skip to the Arc sections. During the story (Arcs) Things that have happened since the character was introduced to the storyline, and the character's involvement in these things. They should be separated into story arcs,(ex. Pre-Gressen Arc, Tournament Arc) but until a definite list of arc names is generated and approved by community consensus, these sections can simply be grouped by relevant plot events (for instance "Fighting 'Character X'" or "Searching for 'Character/Object X'"). Personality How the character acts overall. Physical description This describes in detail the overall appearance of the character. The description should comprise notes on important details such as tattoos and important facial features, etc. The description should contain enough detail to give a reader an idea on what the character looks like without a visual aid. Outfits Information on the character's clothing and their equipment. Any outfits, weapons or other items that are present and visible on their person should be mentioned. If the character goes through many outfit changes (like Id), only ones seen across multiple story arcs should be mentioned. Temporary outfits such as disguises should not be listed. Powers & Abilities Full details on what the character can do, both inside and outside of battles. (e.g. transformations, magical/spiritual powers, innate abilities, etc.) Weapons Give details on any weapons the character uses and how they are used, including moves/attacks unique to these weapons. Relationships How the character acts towards other characters. Use Level 3 headings for different relationship categories such as Family, Allies/Traveling companions, Enemies, and Other. To start a section on a specific character, instead of using headings, use the semicolon (;) at the beginning of a new line with the character name and link. It will automatically bold the name for the new section. Manhwa vs. Novel Or, Novel vs. Manhwa Differences, similarities, and other aspects of the character's portrayal in the manhwa versus the character's portrayal in the novel. Quotes Notable quotes of the character. Quotes should be well-known and unique to this character, not random, comical sayings. Listed using a * at the beginning of the line. To prevent use of any and all sayings, please make the MAX limit 20 quotes. Trivia Misc. info that cannot be fitted into the article. Listed using a * at the beginning of the line. Media appearances A list of media the character has appeared in; this is only necessary if a character has appeared in more than one instance of a particular kind of media. For instance, if a character appears in a chapter of the manhwa and an chapter of the novel, then they do not need a list of appearances, as this information can be found in the character's infobox. However, if they appear in several chapters, then they will need a media appearances section. The list should be divided into 'manhwa' and 'novel' appearances. References Contains the code . Any information references in the article appear here. Naviboxes should be listed directly below references. ---- At the bottom of every Character page, please supply Categories of which this page falls into: * add category Indivduals * by character's gender: one of the categories Females or Males * by character's race/species: one of the categories Humans, Demons, Dragons etc. * by time period: one of the categories Gressen Individuals or Middle Kingdom Indivduals or Ground Zero Individuals * by abilities: categories, possibly several, such as Archers, Swordsmen, Martial Artists, etc. * by media appearance: possibly none, one of the categories Manga-exclusive, Novel-exclusive if they only appear in one kind of media * by occupation: categories, possibly several, like Priests, Summoners, ect. * if character is undoubtedly dead, then add category Deceased This is for easy finding via category directories. ;Note: This layout was taken and modified from the InuYasha Wiki. Not everything will work or will pertain to this wikia Category:Formatting Category:Real World Articles